


Wait

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romanceish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: "I love you, Tsu-chan.  I love you so, so, very much.  You're almost on the same level as my marshmallows!  I love you so much, much more than you'll ever know."





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Prompt:  Person B finally, for the very first time, after an obscenely–excruciatingly–long wait, takes Person A’s hand tightly, kisses them sweetly, and confesses their love

"Ah, Tsu-chan!  You look lovely as always, though I'd rather see your bright smile.  It was a struggle to get you alone; everyone wants to be by you.  Luckily, I was able to get a chance with you.  All by myself too!  Aren't you happy to see me?"

No answer.

"Tsu-chan~!  You're so mean, not answering my question.  Well, no matter!  I might as well spend my time with you very carefully than be mad since it was so hard to get to you."

Byakuran slips his hand into Tsuna's hand and he clasps it in a hold, ignoring that the other didn't do the same.

"Anyways, it's very weird how warm you are, though it's probably 'cause of the temperature lately.  It has been getting warm, it is getting closer to spring."

Byakuran watches the sky for a minutes before moving his head towards the silent brunette.

"You know, I've always admired you Tsunayoshi.  You're always accepting people, even if they've tried to kill you, and you always have the most beautiful smile when you do...  and I love you for it."

Only the birds chirped and sang as they flew in the sky, the sun shining dimly.

"I love you, Tsu-chan.  I love you so, so, very much.  You're almost on the same level as my marshmallows!  I love you so much, much more than you'll ever know."

Byakuran sits up, the scent of flowers covering his clothes, and leans over the smaller male.  He places his forehead against the other's, staring down with a loving and remorseful look in his lavender eyes.  Then he presses his lips against Tsuna's gently in a simple kiss only lasting for a few seconds.  He lifts himself up with a sad smile, which was really uncharacteristic of him to do.

"I really love you... and I'm sorry."

Byakuran gets out of the flower bed that belongs to Tsuna and grabs the lid, puts it back on the coffin.  Afterwards he leaves.

Extra

Byakuran hides a relieved smile as he sees the younger version of his crush.  He was so tired of the destruction he was causing and the insanity that takes over his mind--he just wanted it to end.

He just hoped that Tsu-chan would do it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 page · 333 words
> 
> (Extra:1.2 pages · 386 words)
> 
> Prompt:  to the lifeless body of Person A.
> 
> so i tried some angst.
> 
> it's probably crap but eh.
> 
> so honestly, i haven't watched the whole anime or read the mange but i've been exposed to like every spoiler in the series by fanfiction so i just went with the knowledge i knew of.
> 
> byakuran was probably really ooc but i don't really care so...
> 
> please leave a review, that'd be great.
> 
> i need the confidence that someone actually likes these...
> 
> thanks.


End file.
